The present invention relates to diving board systems used in connection with swimming pools; in particular, it relates to a lifting mechanism for a diving board to move the diving board from a substantially horizontal diving position to a substantially upright position.
Diving board systems generally include a diving board having a diving end and a secured end with the diving board being hingedly fastened to an anchored support at the secured end. The diving end is preferably positioned adjacent the edge of or over a swimming pool or area. An intermediate support is placed beneath the diving board between the diving end and the anchored end to act as a fulcrum point thereby allowing vertical movement of the diving end. Such vertical movement allows the diver to "spring" into the air to attempt or complete the diver's dive.
Placement of the diving board is critical in that locating a diving board over an area of the swimming pool which is too shallow could result in severe bodily injury to the diver. Therefore, diving boards in many swimming pools are generally located at or near the deepest end of the swimming pool.
In many situations, swimming pools are used for additional activities besides recreational swimming and diving. One of these additional activities includes swim racing. Sometimes it is possible to locate diving boards away from the area of swimming pools in which swimming races are conducted thereby allowing diving activities and swim racing to continue in different areas simultaneously.
While positioning diving boards away from the swim racing area allows more activities to be scheduled at one swimming pool at the same time, due to space and budget constraints, many swimming pool operators must place the diving boards in an area which also must be used for swim racing. Additionally, in many swim races, especially those which require a swim racer to begin the race facing the water, the use of racing starting platforms is required. Racing starting platforms are generally positioned at the edge of the swimming pool and include a stage which is elevated approximately two to three feet above the water level. At the beginning of the race, the swim racer stands on the stage until a starting signal is sounded to indicate the beginning of the race. When the signal sounds, the swim racer begins the swim race by diving into the swimming pool.
Poolside placement of the racing starting platform is generally regulated by municipalities and other local government entities which operate or govern the swimming pools. These regulations generally require that racing starting platforms be located at or near the deepest end of the swimming pool; the same area as the location of the diving boards. Therefore, in order to position the racing starting platforms at the same end of the swimming pool as the diving boards, the diving boards must be either removed or the diving end of the diving board must be manually raised to a position which does not conflict with the positioning of the racing starting platform.
Physically removing the diving board from its support requires extensive time and labor. Likewise, manually lifting a diving board requires several persons, due to the weight of the diving board, to position themselves at the edge of the pool and to lift the diving end of the diving board upward. The precarious location near the edge of the swimming pool, usually being wet and somewhat slippery, requires that the persons lifting the diving board be extremely careful. In addition, most diving boards extend over the swimming pool thereby requiring the persons lifting the board to position themselves adjacent the approximate center of the diving board rather than directly at the diving end where lifting a hinged object such as a diving board would be more appropriate.
As the persons lift the diving board, the diving end of the diving board travels upward, the persons lifting must continue to move their hands down the diving board. Once the diving board is substantially vertical, the persons lifting the diving board must now manipulate the diving board down over the top to a position away from the edge of the swimming pool such that the anchored support is between the diving board and the swimming pool. Here, the diving board either must lean against a wall or lay on the flooring surrounding the swimming pool.
Lifting and maneuvering a diving board in the above-discussed fashion is strenuous and physically difficult. Injuries are common due to the awkward and compromising positions the persons lifting the diving board must assume. Additionally, once the diving board has been lifted, its resting position against a wall or on the floor is extremely dangerous since a person could strike or trip over the diving board thereby causing potentially severe injuries.